The present invention relates to absorbent articles, and more particularly to disposable diapers.
In recent years, diapers of the disposable type have come into widespread use due to convenience of parents, since such diapers may be discarded after a single use. Although in many respects satisfactory for their intended purpose, a recurrent problem encountered in such diapers has been leaking or wicking of urine from end edges of the diapers. Placement of fluid barriers inside the diaper ends does not totally solve this difficulty, since a top sheet of the diaper located over such barriers wicks urine past the barriers, and causes leakage from the diaper ends. Also, it may be relatively difficult to fold an end of a backing sheet in the diaper over the top of the diaper during the manufacturing procedure depending upon the manufacturing equipment used.